


Changing Rooms

by YourSassyTeacher



Series: Modern Days [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, exhibitionist, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSassyTeacher/pseuds/YourSassyTeacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re sure you want to do this here?” Roy sounds equal parts anxious and excited, and Ed chews his lip anxiously but his eyes are alight with mischief and desire. </p><p> “Yeah,” He smirks, dragging Roy into the dressing room with him before any store attendants can notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Rooms

“You’re sure you want to do this here?” Roy sounds equal parts anxious and excited, and Ed chews his lip anxiously but his eyes are alight with mischief and desire.

“Yeah,” He smirks, dragging Roy into the dressing room with him before any store attendants can notice.

Roy can’t help but feel pleased with the luck he’s had, finding a lover like Ed – he’s brave, righteous and stunning, and in the next breath he’s offering to let him fuck him in a dressing room at the mall. His pants feel tight at the mere thought, and his exhibitionist kink seems to either be rubbing off on him or he’s at least willing to indulge it because Ed has his hands at his belt before he has time to really process that this is real life and not just a fantasy.

“Edward,” he murmurs his name fondly, one hand sliding into his silky blond hair and the other settling in on his waist as he lets the blond do as he pleases for now. Ed grins but doesn’t respond, choosing to kiss him instead as he slides his soft, slightly chilled hand into his boxer-briefs. “Ah…”

His soft moan is lost in his lips as he bites gently on his lower lip before licking it to soothe any pain.

“Roy,” he whispers in a sing-song, gold eyes bright with playful desire. His erection twitches in response, and he grins like the cat that ate the canary. God damn, he’s beautiful, his mind whispers, and Roy tightens his grip in his hair and pulls, baring Ed's throat to his gaze.

He trails his lips along the tan column of flesh, barely brushing his skin but applying just enough pressure to torment him, and his body shudders under his ministrations. Ed clings to him, his free hand coming up to wind around his shoulders for support even as his fingers tighten reflexively where he grips his length. The feeling draws a soft groan from his own lips, and Roy bites down instinctively on the juncture between Ed's throat and shoulder – right where he’s been learning is the most sensitive. Ed has to smother his aroused gasp by biting his own lip, hard, and Roy feels a smug sort of satisfaction from the way he squirms while he leisurely sucks a dark love bite onto his skin.

Ed digs his fingernails into his shoulder and squirms away from him enough to catch his breath. His cheeks are flushed – not from embarrassment for a change, but from the intensity of their embrace – and the flush in his tan complexion stir something within him. Roy growls low in his throat, rolling his hips into his hand and resuming his assault on his neck as he moves his hands to undo the buttons of Ed's shirt.

Ed takes the hint, beginning to slowly stroke his length as he struggles to maintain his composure and not completely fall apart while Roy marks his skin. Knowing Ed’s responding this way to his touch, to his actions, has the possessive side of the Colonel practically roaring in satisfaction. This is his, his beautiful lover who lets him have his way with him in the most wonderful ways and enjoys himself right along with him, and the world is damn sure going to know he belongs to someone who cherishes him.

Soft whimpers are slipping from Ed's lips now, and when Roy takes a moment to listen he can still faintly hear the throngs of people out in the mall – the possibility of being caught only adds to his arousal, to the thrill of the act, and he rocks his hips hard into Ed's grip.

Finally done with the buttons, Ed shrugs the top to the floor, and Roy groans softly in appreciation of the fact that his nipples are hard from his arousal, and bends down to take one of the rosy buds into his mouth. He teases the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue, and Ed nearly moans with pleasure, managing to stifle it with his free hand.

His hands slide around to the front, and Roy makes quick work of the button and sipper of Ed's pants. Ed is hard, but Roy had known that all along. He pulls the pants and boxers down to Eds knees, and glides his hands slowly along Ed's thighs and around to cup his ass, lifting him into his arms by gripping the firm, round behind with both hands. It means Ed has to let go of his aching cock, but damn if this man doesn’t have such a nice ass that he can’t resist grabbing a handful of. He’ll be fixing the issue of his erection soon enough, regardless. Now Ed’s got one hand gripping and scratching at his shoulder, and the knuckles of the other pressed between his lips, and the control freak in him revels in the way Ed trusts him to support him as he pulls the blond to him.

Ed is positively writhing in his grip now, since he hasn’t given up his skillful teasing of his nipples, and Roy leans back against the dressing room wall for balance, Ed's long hair falling around them like a curtain as he leisurely sucks and nibbles on Ed's skin.

Now why Roy had a bottle of lube in his pockets, he didn't really know. For moments like this he'd tell himself later, and he slicks up his fingers and slides one gently inside Ed's puckered hole. Ed's breath is becoming more and more hitched, and the Colonel wonders if they’re actually as stealthy as they think – surely someone has heard their antics by now, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care. Roy has added a second finger and they are brushing against Ed's bundle of nerves, and they are both grinding slightly against each other. Ed arches his back at the fingers inside him, pushing, and grinding harder to get more friction from Roy's fingers.

Reluctantly, Roy has to release him – if only to tear down the leather pants and boxers, all in one quick motion the moment Ed's feet touch the floor. Ed is naked now, and the sight is beyond pleasant. His eyes darken with lust, he can tell, and his expression is one of expectant anticipation – he knows what’s coming and he’s as hungry for it as Roy is.

“Roy…” he murmurs, and the way Ed says his name is like a shot straight to the groin. Roy's smirk is wicked, shoving his pants and underwear out of the way without really removing them, and his hands grab at the soft flesh where his ass meets his thighs.

“Edward,” he drawls in a husky tone, and he pulls him up to hold him against him as he kisses him hard. Eds legs wind around his waist for balance as his hands land on his shoulders, and he doesn’t give Ed much warning as he lines himself up to Ed's slick heat and basically drops him onto his cock. Ed's lips pop open in a silent cry as his head falls back in ecstasy, and Roy is finding it hard not to fall to his knees himself – he’s slick and tight and feels so good, and it takes everything in him to hold back and no to come right away. His fingers dig hard into Ed's ass and Ed whimpers and the sound is too much.

Roy begins fucking him, lifting him slightly as he pulls back and then yanking him down hard to meet his upward thrusts.

“R-Roy!Ahh!” His cry is hoarse as he tries to restrain it and it comes out sounding almost choked. Roy growls in response, pressing Ed against the opposite wall to help support him so he can focus on driving into him fast and deep. Ed moans, long and soft, head falling back and fingers fisted tight in his hair and on his shoulders, as he clenches around him and practically grips him like a vise. A slick, hot, vise that feels like heaven.

The older man groans, head falling forward so his forehead rests against Ed's, eyes tightly shut as he concentrates on making this last, on enjoying the mind-blowing sensations as he tries to make them both feel good. He turns his head, lips settling on Ed's throat just under his ear, and bites down hard, sucking a love bite onto his skin as he fills him over and over.

Ed’s so close – he can feel it in the very way Ed's body tenses, and Roy manages to snake a hand between them, curling his fingers around Ed's erection, slick with precum.

He’s almost moaning for real now, definitely loud enough to be audible though nowhere near as vocal as he normally is, and Roy would normally be concerned at getting caught if the idea wasn’t equal parts appealing and irrelevant. If he’s being honest, he hopes people know what’s going on – hopes they can hear the sounds of Roy pleasing his lover, fucking him until he comes in the middle of a public space because he needs him inside him that badly. He’s proud to be the lover of this magnificent creature, and the whole world could listen for all he cares, because Ed is his.

“Ro- Rooy, I –” he tries to be quiet, and Roy tries to shushes him – he already knows.

“Yes baby,” he encourages him in a low voice, and the endearment just comes out impulsively but it works. “I know. Come, Edward. Come while I fuck you where anyone can hear.”

The words are mostly for himself, but Ed's whole body shudders and convulses as he continues to pound into him relentlessly and the words seem to be the final straw. He cries out, unable to stifle it but still keeping his voice down somewhat, and goes completely rigid as he comes hard. He doesn’t slow while Ed rides out his climax, so close himself, and he’s almost there –

A sharp knock on the door sends him over the edge completely, because suddenly everything comes crashing back to reality – there is someone at the door who can hear everything, and if that thought alone wasn’t enough to set him off, the fierce blush on Ed’s face as he realizes the same thing would have been.

He buries himself deep within him as he buries his face in Ed's neck, groaning against his heated flesh as he empties himself into his lover. There’s an awkward silence afterward, until a voice on the other side clears their throat.

“If you aren’t out of this dressing room in ten minutes, I’m going to have to call security.”

They remain silent, Roy grinning like an idiot as Ed glares at him, mortified, and then the sound of clicking heels on tile can be heard walking back into the store.

Ed sighs. “We are so going to be banned from this store.”

“It was absolutely worth it,” Roy declares, and Ed sighs but he’s smiling too.

“Yeah, shut up, bastard.” he glares, but there is no heat to it. A wicked gleam appears in his eyes, and he rotates his hips experimentally. Roy groans as the motion sends pleasurable jolts through his cock.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to have to explain to security why you’re on your hands and knees, getting fucked in a dressing room.” His tone is laced with promise and lust, and Roy would have absolutely no problem following through on that scenario.

Ed somehow blushes further. “Maybe we should finish this at home.”

He grins. “Your call, darling.”

He rolls his eyes. “Where did you throw my pants?”

If the shopkeeper glares awkwardly at them as they leave, the two young lovers are much to enthralled by each other to care. They don’t end up purchasing anything from the store, which doesn’t seem to improve the owner’s opinion of them, but Roy can’t bring himself to care. Ed is positively glowing, and he himself feels very satisfied.

And it doesn’t hurt that Ed wasn’t kidding about picking up where they left off, the moment they return to his flat.


End file.
